Stranger Danger
by iAmThePaintedLady
Summary: They were trying to get the freedom fighter's back together, but what happens when they come upon a strange encounter? Will this opportunity help them stop the invasions on villages for good? SEQUEL to It's a Longshot. Rate T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLAB :(**  
_

_**Stranger Danger**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_His home was in flames, flames so high they reached the skies. He broke down to the ground. Tears streaming down his face. Were his parents inside? Did they get out in time? He looked around but he didn't see his mother or father. They were gone and he knew it._

"Did you hear me?" Those words brought Longshot back. He looked around and saw the faces of his friends then back at Jet. He shook his head. Longshot had been thinking a lot about the day his village burned down and about his family, but he didn't know why. He tried to push the memories to the back of his mind. He looked up and saw that the sun was setting and it was beginning to get dark in the small town they had arrived in a few hours ago.

"You and Nami will get the money. Try to draw the least bit of attention. The rest of us will be on the rooftops if anything goes wrong," Jet said in a hushed tone. Longshot looked at Nami. Her brown hair fell in her face as it always did, shielding her features. She looked back at him with her bright blue eyes. He nodded.

"Great," Jet said. "Smellerbee, Wang, come with me." They left, leaving Longshot and Nami in the alley alone.

"The carriage is coming," Nami whispered as she looked over the wall. Longshot looked over her shoulder and saw a wooden carriage being pulled by a dragon moose and a fire nation soldier pulling the reins. They hid in the shadows as the carriage passed the alley. Longshot got his bow and readied an arrow. He aimed and shot it at one of the wheels, causing the wheel to stop moving. Longshot gave a small smile at his accomplishment. They watched as the fire nation soldier stopped the carriage. Longshot and Nami ran to the other side and hid behind the carriage.

"How did this happen?" the soldier said. Longshot felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked at Nami. She motioned him to follow her into the carriage. They entered and shut the small door behind them. It was dark. Longshot couldn't even see his own hand in front of him.

"Let's just get it and go," he could hear Nami whisper. As if on cue the carriage lit up. Longshot looked around and his eyes widened. There were three fire nation soldiers in the carriage, one of them with fire in his hands. Longshot's eyes caught sight of four brown sacks.

"Now, just what is it that your going to take," one of them asked. Longshot squinted his eyes, glaring at the soldiers.

"It surely can't be the money," another said sarcastically. Nami looked at her friend as she reached for her water container. She gave him a small nod. Longshot looked at the soldier closest to him and punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious. He heard the sound of splashing water and the light went out, and soon everything was still.

"Longshot," Nami whispered. Longshot followed the sound of her voice until they crashed into each other. She grabbed his hand as he regained his balance. Longshot guided her in the dark towards the sacks of money. They each grabbed two bags and opened the door. From the little light the moon gave, Longshot could see the soldiers, two unconscious and the other frozen in ice. He closed the door and as soon as Longshot thought they were in the clear, the universe stepped in a proved him wrong.

"What are you kids doing?" the fire nation soldier who had been managing the reins asked.

_Uh-oh, _Longshot thought as he and Nami began running away, the soldier pursuing them. Longshot felt the adrenaline rush through his veins, causing him to run faster. They turned the corner and ran in the streets. He saw a stand full of green leafy spheres and pulled on it to get it in the way of the soldier. Longshot looked behind him and saw the man blow up the stand with fire.

"My cabbages!" a man yelled. Longshot looked at Nami who was laughing and he couldn't help but smile himself. This was the life of a freedom fighter. The wind in your face as you ran because you stole something, causing trouble. It was the life Longshot missed.

They made a left and their running decreased a bit. He looked at the sacks of money they were carrying and threw both of his onto a rooftop. He watched as Nami did the same and soon they began running faster.

_Where is Jet? _He thought.

"There!" Nami shouted pointing towards a roof as if reading Longshot's mind. There he saw Jet running and jumping from roof to roof.

Jet made eye contact with Longshot.

Longshot looked at Nami. _Split up. _Nami understood and nodded her head. They were coming to the end of the road and they split up. Longshot going left and Nami going right. He slowed down his running and looked over his shoulder. A dirt wall rose from the ground and the soldier ran straight into it. The wall lowered into the dirt and the soldier face planted into the ground, unconscious. Longshot gave a sigh of relief and went over to the body. Soon he was joined by all of his other friends. He looked up at Jet and saw that he was holding the four sacks of money.

"That was pretty intense," Wang said. Longshot looked at him. Wang looked similar to Jet except his skin was lighter and his eyes were a deep green. He was the earth bender that stopped the soldier and that made Longshot glad he joined the group.

"That's the life of a freedom fighter," Jet said with a smile on his face. "Now let's get rid of these worthless fire nation."

Jet grabbed one of the soldier's arms and Longshot grabbed the other and they began dragging him to the carriage. They reached the wooden carriage and hoisted the body inside. Smellerbee grabbed his legs and threw them completely inside. She closed the door and slapped the dragon moose. They watched as the carriage strolled away into the woods.

"Way to go," Smellerbee said to Longshot and Nami, but mostly to Nami. "You weren't supposed to draw attention." Smellerbee was glaring at her now. The both of them didn't get along very well and Longshot noticed, but he knew why. Smellerbee used to be the only girl in the freedom fighters. Sure there were other girls that came along, but she was always the toughest, and then Nami came along. They were both evenly matched, both tough, but Smellerbee saw her as a threat.

Longshot looked at Nami and saw that she was glaring back. "At least I helped with something. Where were you when we were being chased?" Nami said through her teeth.

Longshot looked at Wang then at Jet as they all stood there in awkward silence as Smellerbee and Nami glared at each other.

"Um, well, it doesn't matter anyway. We got the money," Wang said.

Jet nodded his head. "He's right. That's all that matters. Now lets go get a room to stay in for the night."

Jet and Wang began walking and Smellerbee followed, leaving Longshot and Nami behind. Longshot put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. Her face was red with anger. "I don't get it. I never did anything to make her hate me so much."

_It's okay. She'll get used to you. Just give it some time._

Nami sighed and blew her bangs out of her face, but they stayed put. "You're probably right."

Longshot raised an eyebrow. Nami rolled her eyes and laughed. This made Longshot smile. They began walking and caught up to the others as they entered an inn.

"Good evening," a woman in a green robe said with a cheerful smile. "How many rooms?"

"Just one," Jet smiled.

The woman's eyes widened. "All of you in one room?" Jet nodded. The woman came from behind the desk.

"Please, follow me." All five of them followed the woman into a hallway. She stopped by a door.

"This is your room. Have a nice night," she said and smiled. Jet reached into one of the sacks and pulled out a silver piece and handed it to her.

"Thanks," he said as they entered. The room was small but big enough to fit all of the freedom fighters. Longshot opened the closet and grabbed the extra pillows and blankets and set them on the floor in the middle of the room.

Jet took off his shirt and boots and laid them by his hooked swords. "We give the money back to the people and leave early in the morning."

All of them nodded in understanding. They stripped their unneeded clothing and laid on the floor and blew out the candles that lit up the room.

Longshot laid there, thinking. He thought about his family: his mother's smile, his fathers laugh. He pictured what his baby brother would have looked like, but it got too painful to think about. He shook his head trying to shake the thoughts out of his mind. Then he just laid there, still as a statue, staring into darkness, until his eye finally closed.

* * *

**Hey everyone:) It's me with another story. It took me forever to think up a new plot and then I thought of one. I hope you guys like this chapter even though nothing really happened. The plot will come up either in the second chapter or the third. Not sure yet. I hope I'm not writing too much. If I am just tell me!:) Any questions/advice/ideas? Review:D Thanks! I'm terrible at summaries so if any of you want to help me out fill free to message me or something!:) So um yeah. **

**Marsh-mellows**

**~Elisa**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLAB**_

_**Stranger Danger**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_He saw his village all in one piece, no sign of fire nation anywhere, but something was wrong. It was quiet. No children running and playing like they always did. He walked through the empty streets and made his way to his house. It was right there, in front of him. He pushed open the door, but inside was complete darkness. "Longshot?" he heard his mother asked. Longshot wanted to yell out to her but he couldn't. The words just wouldn't come out. He stepped in but fell through the ground into fire, the flames consuming him._

Longshot felt a hand on his shoulder and his eyes shot open. It took him a moment to remember where he was. He sat up breathed heavily, beads of sweat were on his forehead. He looked up and saw Nami fully dressed, kneeling next to him. She slung the small bag she brought over her shoulder and looked at him.

She looked into his eyes with concern. "Longshot?" she whispered. He shook his head assuring her it was nothing. There was sadness in her face as she got up and walked away. He reached over and put on his clothes and tied on his conical hat. When they were all ready, they left the inn and looked for a place to leave the money. They found and approached a building that was larger than the others.

"I'll take them in,"Smellerbee said as she carried the bags into the building.

Longshot leaned against the wall and looked at the horizon. The sun was rising, peeking over the mountains and pouring colors of gold and orange onto the land. People were beginning to come out of their homes to prepare for their work. Nami pulled over her hood and Wang and Jet shielded their face. Longshot dipped his head and pulled on his hat. They were wanted by the fire nation and they couldn't risk getting recognized.

"We should start training you guys," Jet said low enough for only them to hear.

"We already know how to fight," Wang said. Jet gave a small nod. "We'll see."

Smellerbee came out of the building and they all made their way towards the forest, stealing some food here and there, until the small town was far behind them. They had been walking for a long time in the heat before coming upon a large pond.

"We should rest here," Smellerbee announced. All of them nodded in agreement.

Wang began shouting in excitement. He stripped off his clothes leaving him in only in his underwear. He ran and jumped into the clear water. The rest of them sat on the ground and leaned against trees.

"Now," Jet started, "how about some training for the new recruits?" He stood up and got hold of his hooked swords and pointed one at Nami. "We'll start with you." Nami gave blank expression and stood up. She got out her knives and hooked them onto her belt.

"I'll go easy on you," Jet said with a laugh. Nami gave a fake smile and threw one of her knives and it grazed Jet's cheek, leaving a red mark. It happened so fast that it took time for it to register in Jet's mind. Longshot couldn't help but give a small laugh. He looked at Smellerbee and saw that she was trying her hardest not to smile.

"Or not," Jet said. He charged at her with his hooked swords. He slashed at her but she bent backwards landing on her hands. She stood back up and threw a knife, but Jet learned his lesson and moved out of the way just in time. They both charged each other. Jet slid on his knees and tried to trip Nami with his sword but she jumped onto her her hands then onto her feet, dodging his sword. Jet got back onto his feet and looked at Nami. She had two knives in her hands. She threw them, but not at Jet; at his swords, knocking them out of his hands and out of reach. Jet heard Longshot and Wang begin clapping and laughing.

"Looks like you got a crowd," Jet said. Nami just shrugged her shoulders but smiled. He noticed she was out of knives so they had to go hand to hand combat. She swung many times but he dodged them easily. It was Jet's turn: he swung his left arm and hit Nami's right shoulder, sending her backwards and onto the ground. He could tell by the look on her face that she was shocked. She was a freedom fighter now, she had to get used to being hit by guys.

"Nice hit," she said as she regained her balance. Then she side kicked Jet in the chest, sending him into a tree. He looked at her and saw that she had a knife hidden in her boot. She threw it and it pierced the tree right above his head.

"Good aim," he said breathing heavily. She approached him and retrieved her knife.

"What are you talking about? I missed," she said. Longshot could see Jet's eye twitch. They both walked towards the others and sat down.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Jet asked as he sat up against a tree trunk.

"My father taught me when I was a little girl, but we kept it secret since girl's weren't supposed to fight. He taught me how to fight with knives and how to waterbend," Nami said.

"Then she taught me!" Wang shouted with a big grin. "Together we became the shadow benders of Ba Sing Se!"

Everybody starred at him and Longshot shook his head. "Right," Jet said then looked at Nami. "Well your pretty good." Longshot looked at Nami as her face lit up a bit. "What do you think Bee?"

Smellerbee looked over at her. "She could use some work," she said, "but she is pretty good." This made Nami smile.

Wang clapped his hands together. "Come on guys, the water is great!"

Jet took off his shirt and boots and followed Wang to the water. The rest of them did the same, stripping off their clothes and jumping into the water. Longshot took off his boots and shirt but left on his hat and pants. He sat on the bank of the pond with his legs criss-crossed. He watched Smellerbee run and jump in the shimmering water, causing a big splash. He heard her laugh when she came back to the surface.

Nami hopped out of the water and onto the ground next to Longshot. She rang out her hair and tied it up with a piece of cloth she ripped from her shirt. Longshot looked at her. You could actually see her face now that there was no hair in it. Then, something caught his eye. He held her cheek in his hand and ran his thumb over a long scar that ran down her temple.

_What happened? _Longshot asked.

She looked into his deep brown eyes that did the talking for him. "The Dai Li. When I went to save Wang, they caught me and threw me into a cell. They interrogated me and when I wouldn't talk, they turned to violence." She grabbed his hand and lowered it. She untied Longshot's hat and put it on her head.

"How do I look?" He smiled and nodded in approval. She laughed then did the unexpected: she pushed Longshot in the water. When he came back to the surface he saw Nami laughing even harder as she put Longshot's hat on the ground. He swam towards her and grabbed both her hands, pulling her in the water too. He gave a little laugh. Things actually felt peaceful for a moment.

* * *

**Hola again everyone:). I'm sorry my chapters aren't that good anymore:( but they'll get better soon I promise, things are just tough at home right now so I apologize. Things will get exciting in the third chapter so bare with me please haha. Thanks for everyone who read my story. You know who you are you little rascals;) so favorite, follow, whatever bakes your potato and I will be up with a new chapter! Also, reviews make me feel better about myself so please review [: ? They make my stories bettuh! Thanks:D**

**Marsh-mellows**

**~Elisa**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own ATLAB: Disclaimer **_

_**Stranger Danger  
**_

_**Chapter 3**_

The sun was beginning to set behind the mountains. The group of warriors sat around a fire that Wang had made, trying to dry off. The smell of hickory smoke filled the air that they breathed. Longshot watched as the embers fluttered into the sky above them. Everyone was dry besides Longshot and Jet.

"Here," Nami said to them. "Stand next to each other by the pond." They did as they were told and watched her. Her feet where shoulder width apart and she leaned forward, lowering her hands. She moved back and raised her hands and the water came out of their pants and flowed through the air. She moved her feet and hands and shot the water into the pond. Jet clapped his hands. "Nice," he said.

They walked back to the campfire and Longshot noticed that Smellerbee wasn't there. "Where's Smellerbee?" Nami asked.

Before Wang could answer, Smellerbee came running towards them from the trees. Her eyes were wide and she began talking. "Fire nation. They're here. Their campsite is a few yards away."

Nami splashed water onto the fire. The sound of sizzling filled the air for a second then everything became silent.

"What are you doing?" Wang asked with sadness in his voice. "Do you know how long that took me to make?"

"Hush," Nami hissed. "They can't know we're here."

Jet nodded. "She's right." He put his hand on his chin, thinking.

"I say we raid their camp. There's not that many. We can take them," Smellerbee said. All of them nodded in agreement. Jet stood there and pondered on this. "Okay," he said.

"Longshot, you'll be in the trees, shooting down as many fire nation as you can. The rest of us will be on the ground. Wang and Nami, you two check their tents and take down whoever get's in your way. Me and Jet will fight the ones that are already outside," Smellerbee ordered. Longshot got his bow and quiver of arrows and watched as his friends retrieved their weapons as well. Smellerbee looked at Jet.

"Spoken like a true leader, Bee," he said. "Now lets go."

* * *

They hid in the tall bushes and looked at the campsite. The fire was in the center with their tents to the left of it and the soldiers sitting on logs to the right.

"Everyone knows what to do?" Smellerbee whispered. Everyone nodded. "When you hear the signal, we raid."

They all split up going to their posts. Longshot saw the perfect tree where he could get the best view without being seen. He began climbing with ease and reached a sturdy branch. He looked down at the soldiers who were talking.

"What's your best memory of being in the army, Huzo?" one of them asked. These people made Longshot sick. They were mad people who enjoyed killing.

"Oh! I know! This one time we were sailing by the Eastern Air Temple and we saw a water tribe boat. We invaded it and took the people on it as prisoners. We found their leader, but he didn't want to cooperate and... well let's just say he didn't have to worry about cooperating anymore." the one named Huzo laughed at the end of his story. Longshot shook is head in hate. He got an arrow ready and stayed in his stands, focused.

"What did he say before he died?"

"Kasumi. Must have been his wife or daughter."

_Kasumi. _Why did that name sound so familiar to Longshot? Before he could answer his own question, he heard a bird call and that was the signal. He shot an arrow, sending it into the chest of a random soldier. First blood. He sent another arrow into a mans arm. Longshot watched as Smellerbee and Jet came out and started fight them. Jet slashing his hooked swords. He pulled back an arrow and released it, shooting his target. He saw Nami come out with her knives, throwing them and pinning her enemies to trees then knocking them out with her fists, never really killing them.

"Leave him last!" Nami shouted pointing at the man named Huzo. He saw Jet nod his head. There were no more soldiers in sight so Longshot hopped off the branch and reunited with his friends around Huzo who was tied up to a tree. Longshot saw rage in Nami's eyes as she approached him.

"You kids are going to pay for this deeply," he said.

"Tell me, soldier," Nami said with hate in her voice. She bended water out of her container and froze it. Then it broke into a dozen sharp icicles. "Do you like to kill?"

The man shook his head. "Please, I have a daughter and wife."

"Funny," Nami said, "so did my father, before you killed him."

Then it hit Longshot. The reason that name was so familiar was because it was Nami's real name. That man that was in front of them killed Nami's father.

Huzo's eyes widened. "You're that man's daughter." Nami's eyes glared at the man. She thrust her hands forward shooting the icicles, but none of them hit the man, they only outlined his head. The man whimpered. "Please don't kill me," he said.

"No. That would be too easy. Instead, I'm going to make you feel the pain I've felt for ten years." She punched him right smack in the nose and knocked him out. She punched both his elbows, knees, and ribs, all in specific spots.

Nami was finished with him. She went over to the limp bodies and grabbed her knives before walking back to their own campsite. Longshot had never seen Nami so upset and frankly it scared him. He saw something out of the corner of his eye, like a shadow, and he quickly shot an arrow. When nothing happened, he lowered his bow.

"Everything okay, Longshot?" Jet asked. He gave a small nod and they headed back to their campsite.

"So, that man killed Nami's father?" Smellerbee asked. Longshot looked at her. _Yeah._

"Those filthy fire nation," Jet said and spit on the ground as if the words 'fire nation' were dirt in his mouth. They reached their campsite that was lit up with fire that Nami made, but she was sitting by the pond a few yards away. Jet, Smellerbee, and Wang began walking over to her, but Longshot stopped them. He shook his head. _I'll go._ They all backed away and watched as Longshot sat by Nami.

She had her knees to her chest and she had put her hair down so that it was in her face again. They sat there in silence. Sometimes silence was all that was needed. He looked over at her and saw tears streaming down her face.

"He killed my dad, Longshot," she whispered. "Everyone had told me he was lost at sea." She began crying even more. Longshot pulled her in and hugged her. He knew how it felt losing someone to the fire nation. It was like someone stabbing you in the chest, one blow after another. Then he realized that it was the first time he had ever seen Nami cry.

He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. They sat there for a while but then Nami backed away quickly and got up, looking in the woods. Out of no where fire shot towards the two of them, but Nami blocked it by bending a water shield. Longshot got to his feet and pulled back an arrow, ready to shoot at anything. The distance between them grew until they were on opposite ends.

"Jet! There's a fire bender out there!" Longshot heard Nami yell. He was then tackled to the ground by someone, knocking his bow out of his hand. He was flipped onto his back. He got a look at the person that tackled him. It was a girl with long black hair with bright auburn eyes. She pinned Longshot to the ground and got out a dagger and was about to stab him but it was knocked out of her hand by a knife.

Longshot lifted his head and saw that Smellerbee was the on who threw it. The girl looked at Longshot then got off of him and began running, but was stopped by an earth wall. Wang stomped the ground and a boulder rose from the ground. He punched the air with both his arms and the boulder went flying towards the girl but she destroyed it with fire. Fire came out of her fists and stretched a few yards, almost hitting Jet. Longshot got hold of his bow and shot an arrow towards the girl, grazing her arm. She was about to blow him to bit's, but she was smacked in the face with water.

She looked over at Nami who had a water whip in her hand. The fire bender kicked the air sending fire out of her foot. Nami blocked it then waved her hands in the air, creating a big wave from the pond behind her and lunged it at the girl, knocking her to the ground, but Nami didn't lighten up. She got a large amount of water out of the pond and circled it around herself then shot it at her like a bullet. The fire bender was on the floor coughing and the water around her hands and feet froze, not letting her move. All of them approached the girl who was shivering. Smellerbee pointed her sword at her neck.

"What are you doing here, and I suggest you talk," Smellerbee said.

The girl began speaking. "I'm the daughter of fire lord Ozai's cousin. I was with the soldiers that you attacked, but I got away. The one with arrows almost killed me." She glared at Longshot, but he didn't care. _You almost killed _me, _so we're even, _he thought.

"I say we chop off her head," Nami said starring the girl down.

"I agree with Nami, for once," Smellerbee sneered.

"No," Jet said. "I have a better idea."

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM! Yay! So that's it for chapter 3! I'll update don't fret but I'm going to need at LEAST THREE REVIEWS:D or else I wont post anymore chapters:( . Thanks to all of those who support my story, it's much appreciated. So if you have any ideas/comments/questions please review. I take requests so fill free:) Thanks! **

**Marsh-mellows**

**~Elisa**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't owns nothin' xD **_

_**Stranger Danger  
**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"What?" Smellerbee asked Jet, annoyed. He looked at the girl who was was still frozen to the ground and huddled all of freedom fighters together a few feet way from her.

"We could use her," Jet said.

"For what? She's a worthless fire nation girl. What could she possibly be good for?" Smellerbee shouted, making sure that the girl was able to hear her.

"Listen," Jet said in a low tone, "she's missing, so that means her father must be worried sick looking for her. We can take her hostage and threaten him to stop the invasions on villages or she dies. We just need to get some more information out of her first." Jet crossed his arms over his chest.

Longshot thought about this for a moment. If all went right, then they wouldn't have to worry about the fire nation anymore. If they didn't buy it, they would have to keep the freedom fighters together and fend for the people, something that Longshot enjoyed doing. It was a win-win deal. He was the first to answer by nodding his head.

"Sounds good," Wang said. Longshot looked over at Smellerbee and Nami. They didn't look too happy about the idea.

"Whatever," the girls said in unison.

Jet smiled. "Glad we all agree. Now lets tie her up and get some rest." He began walking but Smellerbee stopped him by putting her hand on his chest. "Whoa wait. We shouldn't just leave her unattended while we sleep. I don't trust any fire bender."

Longshot saw Nami nod her head in agreement and frankly he agreed too. Fire nation were sneaky people, but this girl wasn't about to outwit five freedom fighters.

"Okay, me, Longshot, and Wang take the first shift. You and Nami take the second." Jet said.

"Fine," Smellerbee said and walked back to the fire. Wang approached the girl with a rope and looked at his step sister.

"Um, Nami, can I have some help here?"

Nami squinted her eyes. She pointed two fingers at her eyes then at the girl. As Nami walked away the ice shackles melted, allowing Wang to tie up her hands and feet. Longshot went over and sat next to Jet who was laying on the ground with his arms behind his head. They stayed like that until the fire that was a few yards away died down.

He looked over at the girl who had tried to kill him and saw that she was conversing with Wang. Besides that, everything was so still that he thought Jet had fallen asleep.

"I'm still up," Jet said, as if reading Longshot's mind. He sat up and put his arms on his knees. He popped a stalk of wheat in his mouth.

"Listen, Longshot," Jet said in a serious tone. "Thanks for taking care of Bee for me when we were in Ba Sing Se. It was pretty crazy there," he said referring to his crazy obsession of proving that those people were fire nation. "But you still looked after her. Thanks." Longshot looked at Jet.

_She was worried about you. You were all she talked about. _

This made Jet smile a bit. "I was worried about her too. She means so much to me," he said practically to himself, but Longshot heard every word. He knew he liked Smellerbee. Longshot remembered the day that Jet found her and brought her to the hideout. She was all that he talked about, and he taught her everything he knew.

Jet looked at him. "I messed up a lot, but I'm glad you and Bee were by my side every step of the way." He gave a half smile and looked at the ground, still chewing onto the piece of straw wheat. Wang came over and plopped himself in front of them with a thump.

"I got some information out of her."

"How did you manage to do that?" Jet asked, eyeing him.

Wang brushed imaginary dust from his shoulder. "I work well with the ladies." They all rolled their eyes. Wang's facial expression dropped. "Anyway, she said she ran away from her home. Her father is looking everywhere for her. He's got every fire nation soldier looking for her. Those soldiers found her and were on their way to take her back . Then she started talking in her sleep and murmured something about a black sun?"

Jet and Longshot's eyes widened. "The day of black sun." Wang had a quizzical look on his face. Jet let out a sigh. "A few months ago when we were about to fight some fire nation soldiers, they were talking about that day. They said it's the only time that fire benders can't bend."

"So, it's good?" Wang asked, still oblivious. Longshot shook his head in disappointment.

"It's good for _us_," Jet said as a devious smile crossed his face. "I have a plan."

* * *

Smellerbee and Nami sat there in awkward silence as they were on their shift. None of them daring to make a sound, and it made Smellerbee uneasy. She hadn't got along with Nami since they met in Ba Sing Se and she didn't like her for all the wrong reasons. She was always known as the toughest girl in the freedom fighters, but now that Nami was here, she was afraid she might be better, but that wasn't the only reason. Smellerbee got up and stood over Nami who was starring up at her. "I don't like you."

Nami's expression was blank, unreadable. "Gee, thanks."

Smellerbee smacked her forehead. That wasn't what she had planned to say, but it just jumped out of her mouth. She was getting frustrated.

_This isn't going to be easy, _she thought to herself and sat down in front of Nami. "What I meant to say was I don't like you because your a water bender."

"What does being a water bender have to do with anything?" Nami asked, her eye twitching.

"There was this girl named Katara and she was a water bender too. Jet really liked her and I was, I don't know," Smellerbee didn't want to say the word. How could she? She was Smellerbee for Pete's sake, a fighter not a lover, but deep down she knew her feelings towards Jet.

"Jealous," Nami said, finishing Smellerbee's sentence for her.

"Yeah, that," Smellerbee said. "You remind me of her and that's why I resent you so much. It's that and plus I feel that you might be a better fighter than me."

Smellerbee couldn't believe she was telling her all this. She looked at Nami who had a shocked look on her face. "To be honest, Smellerbee, I will never be a better fighter than you. I've seen you fight before and you have that edge that I will never have. I might be good with knives, but your better. You're fearless and I envy that." Nami spit out saliva, sending it a few feet away.

"I am fearless," Smellerbee said with a smile. "You know, you're alright for a water bender."

Nami nodded. "So you were jealous of this girl because Jet liked her," she said raising an eyebrow.

Smellerbee could feel her cheeks get hotter. "Yeah, so?"

"Hmph, they way I see it, I say you love Jet," Nami said rustling her long tangled hair while smiling.

She didn't answer her. Did she really love Jet? Of course she did, she just never showed it. She loved him since the day he rescued her. Smellerbee would do anything for him. She even cut her long hair because he had told her that he liked short haired girls, so she did, just so he would notice her.

"It doesn't matter, anyway," she said throwing her knife into the ground. "He could never see me that way."

Nami shrugged her shoulders. "You're probably right." Smellerbee gave her a death stare, but it didn't phase Nami. "But you'll never know unless you find out."

Smellerbee thought about this for a moment. "Nah," she said shrugging it off. She looked up and saw that the sun was beginning to rise. It was a new day.

* * *

**Good Nelly! It's already the end of Chapter 4! so i didn't get any reviews:/ but ah well the story must go on! So this is the last 'sappy' chapter for this story. From now on, its all action:). So I'll post the next chapter later on today. Thanks! God bless!**

**Marsh-mellows**

**~Elisa**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer- I do not own ATLAB. Ya hear that universe!? I DON'T OWN AVATAR! now on with the chapter:)**_

_**Stranger Danger  
**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Longshot awoke to the light from the sun beaming down on his face. He stood up and looked at his surroundings. The pond that shimmered from the sun beams was far off to the right, the tall green trees that encircled them, and then he looked at Smellerbee and Nami who were conversing by the fire bender.

_That's new, _he thought to himself.

He put on his conical hat, tying it under his chin, and grabbed his bow and arrows. He figured since his friends were still asleep he would go practice. The boy walked further into the woods, stepping over tree roots and dodging bushes with thorns. Finally, he came across a clearing.

As he took an arrow out of his quiver the thoughts about his family rushed back to the front of his mind. He pulled the arrow back and focused on a leaf floating in the wind. When he felt he was locked on it, he let the arrow go. It went whizzing in the air and pierced the leaf right in its' center. Longshot's father was the one who introduced archery to him. After their first lesson, Longshot just couldn't let go of his bow. It was a part of him.

He had shot about ten arrows before retrieving them and heading back with the others. On his way, he found a bush of leechi nuts, and it made him remember how they used to catch animals with them. This made him smile, and he picked almost all of them and carried them back.

When he reached their campsite, his friends were beginning to get up. He went to Wang and gave him four of the leechi nuts he had picked.

"Whoa, leechi nuts. Thanks," he said as he took them. Then he went over to Jet who was putting his boots on. He took the food and popped one into his mouth. "You outdid yourself this time, Longshot," he said with his mouth full.

Longshot walked over to the female warriors who were still talking. He raised an eyebrow at them as he dropped a few leechi nuts in front of them. They took no notice. Longshot shrugged his shoulders and was about to walk away when he saw the girl who was tied up. She was awake, looking at the ground causing her hair to fall in her face so that he couldn't see it. He felt a little bad for the girl but anger took over it and he walked away.

When he got to the fire pit, everything had been picked up. Jet was standing up with his hooked swords in his hands. "I've been thinking all night."

Smellerbee and Nami joined them. "About what?" Smellerbee asked, slumping down on the ground.

"About what to do with her," he said pointing one of his swords at the girl. "I was thinking, the day of black sun can't be that far from today, so I say we go to the fire nation, and when the eclipse happens, we threaten her father. They'll be vulnerable and we'll get our way."

"That's impossible, Jet," Smellerbee said. "How are we going to get in the fire nation without being burned to shreds."

"She's going to lead us there, and no matter how much we don't want to, we're going to have to blend in," Jet said with a disgusted look on his face. "We have to think about the innocent people's lives that are at stake."

_Dressing as fire nation? _Longshot thought to himself. He considered it to be a nightmare, but Jet was right. They needed to think about the people. Besides, they were freedom fighters, they could do anything.

Smellerbee got up and walked over next to Jet. "Okay, I'm with you," she said as she smiled at him and he returned it.

"Hm, traveling to the fire nation, going under cover, and breaking some rules," Wang said, his hand on his chin. "I'm in!"

Jet looked straight at Longshot with a pleading look on his face. Longshot gave a nod. Then everyone looked at Nami. "I still say we chop off her head, but yeah, I'm in."

Jet's expression grew into a triumphant one. "Bring her over here." Wang was the only one that got up to get her. When he came he put her on the floor.

"It's your lucky day," Smellerbee said. "You get to be our personal guide." The girl looked around at the freedom fighter's faces.

"What are you talking about?" she said with anger and annoyance.

"You are going to take us to the fire nation, the day before the black sun without getting us in trouble," Smellerbee said getting closer to the girl's face.

"And what if I don't?" the girl countered.

Smellerbee got out her knife and pressed it against her neck. "If you don't, then you can say bye to your precious life."

Smellerbee did it. She cracked her. The fire bender hung her head. "Fine."

"Great," Jet said putting his arm over Smellerbee's shoulder. "Good job, Bee. Now I think it's appropriate if we know your name."

The girl murmured something Longshot couldn't understand. "Sorry, what? I can't hear you," Nami said sarcastically.

"Reiko," she shouted.

"Well, Reiko, your guiding begins now. You can try to run, but just know, we'll catch you," Jet said. Reiko nodded and Jet slashed his hooked swords and cut her loose.

"You guys are crazy," she said. Longshot shook his head. _This is going to be a long trip._

* * *

**Yo. So I got a lot of views and that made me pretty happy :3 I'll try to post two more chapters tomorrow if I can. I have to finish some honors work that I had to finish, but I procrastinated:D haha so there ya go. Do whatever makes you happy. I'm loving my story so far!:D**

**Marsh-mellows**

**~Elisa**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't owns. sorry for any misspellings or whatever. Read the A/U and you'll know why.**_

_**Stranger Danger  
**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"How much longer?"Wang complained. They had been walking for two days, taking a break every once in a while. They were determined to get to the fire nation in time. Longshot looked over at the girl who was leading them and noticed she looked exhausted, but he didn't have any pity for her. She probably got carried around her whole life, being the niece of the fire lord and all.

"At this rate, we'll probably reach the fire nation in a few more days," Reiko said wiping her brow full of sweat. Wang let out a groan. "Can we stop for the night?"

Reiko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I don't think I can walk another mile." Longshot noticed the irritated look on Jet's face. "Alright. We'll camp here for the night."

Relief fell on Wang's face. "Great! I got to go before I water bend in my pants," he said as he ran into the woods.

"Smellerbee, you and Longshot check the perimeter," Jet said. Smellerbee nodded and the both of them went further into the woods and began their checking. They were walking in silence until Longshot looked into her eyes.

_You and Nami were talking, rather than yelling, this morning. _

Smellerbee nodded. "Yeah, I told her how I felt and all that crap." Longshot chuckled a bit. Smellerbee expressing her feelings? Now that was new. Smellerbee punched his arm. "It wasn't that easy, okay?" He rubbed his arm and nodded.

She sighed. "And besides, she's not _horrible_." To prevent him from being punched again, he only smiled in his mind.

"So what were you and Jet talking about last night?" Longshot raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.

_You, mostly._

He saw her face redden a bit, but he just looked away. "Oh, what he say?" she asked as she took out her sword and began cutting the vines and branched out of their way.

_He said he was sorry. _

Smellerbee only nodded her head, a bit disappointed, but Longshot didn't notice. The speaking faltered and they were walking in silence again. He looked at the ground as he passed rocks and pebbles, then something triggered his memory.

"Hey, Longshot? Doesn't this all look pretty familiar?" Smellerbee asked her companion. Before he could respond to her they heard shouting from where their friends were. They ran as fast as they could to reach the others but when they got there, they were immediately took down by...little kids?

"Take away their weapons!" Longshot saw a kid (probably older than the other ones) with a ponytail yell. He was stripped of his bow and arrows as was Smellerbee with her knife and sword. Jet, Nami, and Reiko were cornered into a big tree by little kids with sharp spears.

"Get to your feet," a little girl said to Longshot and Smellerbee, trying to sound tough. They saw that she had a knife and did as they were told. The girl pushed the both of them with the others by the tree.

"Who are they?" Smellerbee asked Jet.

"I don't know but they aren't afraid to hurt us. That kid almost stabbed my heart out," Jet whispered.

"Wang's still out there. He's our only hope," Nami said. All of a sudden Wang came out from the woods. "Good news you guys: I made it in time, my pants are dry."

Everyone looked at him. "Get him!" one of the kids shouted. Soon a bunch of kids jumped on top of Wang who fell to the ground instantly. They pushed him towards the others and Longshot noticed that he had scratches on his face and some of his hair was cut off, making his hair uneven.

"Just when I had faith in you, you went and messed it up," Nami said shaking her head with a disappointed look on her face.

"It wasn't my fault," Wang said in his defense. "I'm not going to hurt a bunch of kids."

"Hey!" the kid with the ponytail yelled. "We are not kids! We're freedom fighters."

Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot's eyes got bigger and they all exchanged glances. "So are we," Smellerbee said.

"Liars," he said as he pointed his spear at her.

"We're not lying," Jet said getting angry.

"Jet?" Longshot saw a little kid with short brown hair look at them as he came from the woods.

"You know them?" the pony-tailed kid said.

"Yeah, they're old friends," he said. "They're real freedom fighters."

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry i posted so late. I got a bunch of cuts on my fingers and hands and it hurts to type (don't ask me because i don't know how)****. But i still managed to get a chappie up so that's good. I'm not gonna write much 'cause it hurts so R&R. Thanks, and special thanks to Alapest for favorite-ing and following. **

**Good night.**

**Marsh-mellows**

**~Elisa**


End file.
